bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
CandyCake Guppies
''CandyCake Guppies ''is an American television series produced for the Hub Network (now known as Discovery Family) and created by the same writers who created Bubble Guppies and My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic. This series' was used with expressive Flash-based animation style, like My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. This show revolves around the adventures of a group of legendary Bubble Guppies. The CandyCake Guppies -- Lolipop Pops, Blueberry Jam, Choco Cream, Cinnamon Buns, Sugar Pie, and Vanilla Cake -- and the new ones -- Caramel Cider, Snicker Doodle, Cotton Puffy, Rainbow Flavor, Lemon Drop, and Gelatin Soft -- are legendary Bubble Guppies with colorful attires. The legendary guppies are each unique with their own personalities and their own ways of going about things. The CandyCake Guppies are all created by Mr Rainbow, creating the legendary guppies with candy, sweets, and a mysterious chemical. The shows takes place in a fictional city in the planet Jupiter, Jupiter Town. Fun Facts *The idea for the CandyCake Guppies ''show was inspired by My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Bubble Guppies. *One of the most inportant qualities of a show for kids is that it has "advanced action and humor", which means that the action and the humor in the show are out of the ordinary. *Vanilla Cake is a unique character, because he is always quick to anger and the most powerful out of the other Candies. Despite that, he approaches things cautiously. * The CandyCake Guppies' Sweetie Marks are their energy source and the elements that keep them energized with power and the town they live in well and happy. Characters *Lolipop Pops - The natural leader. She is a great friend, and a fun legendary guppy to be around, but she talks too much. Her legendary emblem is a pink lollipop. *Blueberry Jam - The boy of honesty. Blueberry is autistic, but honest, and often caught up in all kinds of different activities. He likes to try new things and get others involved. He has quite a sense of humor. His legendary emblem is a blueberry. *Choco Cream - The turbo-charged boy. Choco is hyper. He has a talent of telling great stories and loves parties. Choco Cream is friendly and fun to be around. His legendary mark is a dollop of chocolate whip cream. *Cinnamon Buns - The drama queen. Cinnamon has a personality the size of her hair! She is funny and excited to learn. She loves to be the center of attention, but when it comes to singing, she's a nervous wreck. Her legendary emblem is a cinnamon bun. *Sugar Pie - The cute little girl. Sugar is known for her thoughtfulness and compassion for others. This sweet little girl is in tune with the thoughts and feelings of others. Her legendary emblem is a purple-frosted cupcake. *Vanilla Cake - The fun-loving hothead. Vanilla is an endearing characer on the show. Vanilla is tough but also bold. He often has an angry or annoyed look on his face, but other times he can be happy. His legendary emblem is a vanilla cake pop. *Cranberry Pup - What could be more fun than a legendary Bubble Puppy? Cranberry Pup is the CandyCake Guppies' best friend, or at least one of them! *Mr Rainbow - The CandyCake Guppies' friendly father. * '''Mrs Galaxy '- The CandyCake Guppies' caring mother and Rainbow's new wife. * Caramel Cider - The new member of the CandyCakes team. Her legendary emblem is a candy apple. * Snicker Doodle - Second new Candy. His legendary emblem is a pile of French toast. * Cotton Puffy - Third new Candy. His legendary emblem is pink cotton candy. * Rainbow Flavor - Fourth new Candy. Her legendary emblem is rainbow flavor crystals. * Lemon Drop - Fifth new Candy. Her legendary emblem is three yellow gumdrops. * Gelatin Soft - Sixth new Candy. His legendary emblem is red jello. Other Characters *'Chandelee' - Jupiter Town's celebrity; he's based on a grim reaper with a jack-o-lantern for a head. *'Chondoller' - Chandelee's sister; she's based on a grim reaper with a jack-o-lantern for a head. She wears a small blue bow on her head. *'Scarecrow' - Jupiter's supervillain; he has an orange head, a straw hat, green long-sleeved shirt, dark blue overalls, and black shoes. *'Grim Reaper' ''- Scarecrow's assistant; he's based on the grim reaper. *'Sir Great White''' ''- A great white shark who was a bad guy at first, but becomes a helpful chomper; he's a great white shark with a gold crown and always carries a sword with him. *'Remora''' ''- Sir Great White's assistant; he's a remora fish wearing a green crown and carrying a sword. *'Manta Ray''' - Sir Great White's assistant; he's a manta ray wearing a purple crown and carrying a sword. *'Mayor Jupiter' - The mayor of Jupiter Town; he's a unicorn pony with a yellow body, black eyes, and a brown mane. He wears this thing that reads "mayor" in capital letters. * Sir Big Rings - The brother of the mayor; looks like his brother, except his mane is red and eyes are purple. *'Mrs Jupiter '- The mayor's wife; she looks like her husband except her mane is longer and darker. *'Eggplant' - Jupiter Town's chef; he has a blue body, a purple poofy mane and tail, and yellow eyes. *'Sunflower' - The unicorn fortune teller of Jupiter Town; he's golden yellow, has black eyes, and a large poofy green mane and tail. *'Sweetheart' - Jupiter Town's discoverer; he's blue, has black eyes, and a tan-orange mane and tail. *'Dandelion' - The pegasus police chief of Jupiter Town; he's neon yellow, has black eyes, and a black swirly mane and tail. *'Green' - A criminal; he's small, green, and has red eyes. * Mother Earthly - A beautiful pony with a rainbow mane. *'Red Unicorn' - A twin brother of Pink Pegasus; he has a pale red body, red eyes, and a dark red poofy mane and tail. *'Pink Pegasus' - A twin sister of Red Unicorn; she has a pink body, purple eyes, and raspberry mane and tail. *'Blue Alicorn '- A brother of Red and Pink; he has a blue body, indigo mane and tail, and purple eyes. *'Gastro '- A pony that works at a gas station; he has a light blue body, black eyes, and a reddish mane and tail. *'Bustle & Hazele' - Two mummies that work at a store; Bustle is red, and Hazele is purple. *'Mistletoe '- The mail man of Jupiter Town; he's a small white duck wearing a hat and carrying a bag of letters. *'Parm '- Eggplant's mother. *'Ruby' - The town's librarian. She is a gray earth pony with a dark red mane and tail and red eyes *'Applebuck Guppies '- Evil counterparts of the CandyCake Guppies. Members are Apple Jelly, Apple Blue, Apple Spice, Apple Slime, Apple Frost, and Apple Sour. Episodes * CandyCake Guppies Episode List * CandyCake Guppies/Statistics * CC Guppies Eps Character Cast *'Apple Blue' - Grace Kautman *'Apple Spice' - Baliey Gambertoglio *'Mr Rainbow, Scarecrow, Mr Rocky' - Robert Smith *'Cranberry Pup, Big Octopus, Blizzosaur' - Frank Welker *'Chandelee '- Jet Jurgensmeyr *'Chondoller, Ruby' - Andrea Libman *'Grim Reaper, Funny Bone '- Thomas Hobson *'Sir Great White, Mr Boulder'- Clem Cheung *'Remora, Oorameshia, Windify '- Donovan Patton *'Manta Ray, Icesoleet, Polter-Ghost '- Chris Phillips *'Mayor Jupiter, Sweetheart, Thunder King '- Ian James Corlett *'Mrs Jupiter, Mother Earthly '- Ellen Kennedy *'Eggplant, Jeweler-pus '- Martin Short *'Sunflower, Clubstor' - Andrew Francis *'Dandelion, Circle Spot '- Ted Lewis *'Green, Genie, Beehavoc, Sir Big Rings '- Chris Phillips *'Red Unicorn, Apple Jelly '- Adam Deibert *'Pink Pegasus, Apple Sour '- Tara Perry *'Blue Alicorn, Apple Frost '- Amos Watene *'Gastro, Magic Mirror, King Masterson '- Tony Jay *'Bustle, Scales, Frozeloo '- Jon Beavers *'Hazele, Salmonella '- Scott McCord *'Mistletoe, Monsieur Pine, Big Bombintash '- Wayne Robson *'Miss Galaxy, Vanishem '- Kristina Nicoll *'Parm '- Lupe Ontiveros * Apple Slime, Spicy Magic, Machurn, Lightering '- Rob Paulsen * '''Smog Slick, Bitter Rage, Abdomi-Bowel '- Roger L. Jackson Theme Song Lyrics This is a mashup of the Hoshi no Kaabii theme song with the same music, but with different lyrics. Seasons 1-3 *These little cuties we should name CandyCake Guppies *But truly hey are strong! I wonder if they are *They hold mysterious super powers and save their planet from evil ones *They are...the legendary...heroes *They are the strong heroes of Jupiter *In the peaceful planet, there has been many crimes happening *When the CandyCakes come around *Citizens will have nothing to worry! *CandyCakes will come to save the day, and make all the trouble end *Afterwards, Jupiter will be saved cause the troubles have stopped and do it other times *Made by various chemicals, CandyCake Guppies *Their superpowers are amazing! Is that true? *They hold many strange powers, even come in battles with those things *They are...the legendary...heroes *CandyCakes will come to save the day Season 4-present The 2nd theme song is a mash-up of a Pokemon theme song. * Blast off! * They are back in town again * To become powerful, and make new friends - * They do the right thing * To get in full swing * To find the courage they hold inside - * If they're strong they'll be fine * To make the city shine * They will never give up * Hero time! - * They got more on their team * Yeah, protection is their theme * Monsters are at their worst * Yet their planet won't be cursed * Here we go Monsters This is a list of monsters that appear throughout the series. They come back after they were destroyed. '''Big Octopus Big Octopus first turns out to be a small, harmless pet by Scarecrow. Towards the end, it grows bigger, it's light red skin darkens and his eyes are eerie green. By spitting out fiery smaller versions of itself, he gave the CandyCakes the Flaming Cakes ability. He made 2 appearances so far. He returned in Season 4. Big Octopus was the first monster in the series. * S1xE1 = They're Here, The CandyCake Guppies! '(''First appearance) * '''S4xE9 = Welcome To The Hotel Of Monsters Clubstor Towards the end of the episode, Scarecrow sends out Clubstor to battle the CandyCakes. They couldn't use Swarming Cakes on the monster himself, but they used it on one of his weapons. Clubstor resembles a giant fuzzy green-furred rabbit with yellow eyes, usually carries a club and sword with him. So far, Clubstor has made 5 appearances. * S1xE2 = A Battle With Sir Great White! '(''First appearance) * '''S2xE17 = The Visiting...Someone * S2xE19 = Super-Sweet Donuts * S4xE2 = The Candy Pain * S4xE9 = Welcome To The Hotel Of Monsters Oorameshia Throughout his first debut, he has been freaking everyone out and scaring them. He was actually downloaded by Grim Reaper, to get back at Scarecrow for taunting his cowardliness. Oorameshia is a transparent white/really pale blue ghost with a face based on the Scream mask. * S1xE4 = Ghost Of Scarecrow Castle '(''First appearance) * '''S2xE13 = Four Special Crystals * S2xE15 = The Castle Of Terror * S3xE12 = Poltergeists On Ghostly Road * S4xE6 = Six Monsters, One Candy * S4xE7 = Diamond Funhouse * S4xE9 = Welcome To The Hotel Of Monsters * S4xE18 = The Nightmare Stone * S5xE7 = My Monster Friend (Cameo) * S5xE20 = Unsweet Sugar Thunder King The Thunder King was downloaded, but not for the villains to see since he is a dangerous monster. He hides in the dark clouds, attempting to attack his foes by striking them with his lightning powers. The Thunder King is a yellow-colored snowman with a silver crown sitting atop of his head and armed with a staff on one hand. The staff is what he uses for lightning. So far, he has made 4 appearance. * S1xE4 = Secret Of The CandyCakes '(''First appearance) * '''S4xE2 = The Candy Pain * S4xE9 = Welcome To The Hotel Of Monsters * S4xE18 = The Nightmare Stone Jeweler-pus Jeweler-pus was downloaded by Scarecrow to search for a ring Mr Rainbow was supposed to give to his new wife, Mrs Galaxy. His inhaling ability is based on the fictional character, Kirby. Jeweler-pus, on his first debut, was known to have thermal vision to look for the ring. He is a green-furred platypus wearing a blue detective hat and has cerise-colored eyes. Jeweler-pus has made 4 appearances so far. * S1xE8 = The Thing About The Ring '(''First appearance) * '''S2xE8 = Danger-Izing The Lolipop * S2xE13 = Four Special Crystals * S4xE9 = Welcome To The Hotel Of Monsters Scales Scales was not really a monster, but after his first debut, he was considered a criminal when he attempted to steal Blueberry, Cinnamon, and Vanilla's Grand Golden Trophy. He's mostly a large turquoise lizard with orange eyes. So far, Scales has made 9 appearances. * S1xE15 = The Grand Gold Trophy '(''First appearance) * '''S2xE8 = Danger-Izing The Lolipop * S2xE13 = Four Special Crystals * S2xE16 = Bicentennial Of The Gas Giant * S2xE19 = Super-Sweet Donuts * S4xE7 = Diamond Funhouse * S4xE9 = Welcome To The Hotel Of Monsters * S4xE18 = The Nightmare Stone * S4xE19 = Pony Club Party Salmonella In his first appearance, Salmonella was used as Monsieur Bones (or Burner)'s opponent. Bones was having a hard time going against the monster, until the CandyCakes used Sword Cakes to help him. Salmonella is a giant snake/fish with dark red scales and yellow glowing eyes. * S2xE2 = A Ruler In Dis-Geist! '(''First appearance) * '''S4xE7 = Diamond Funhouse * S4xE9 = Welcome To The Hotel Of Monsters * S5xE20 = Unsweet Sugar Applebuck Guppies The Applebuck Guppies are a gang of six guppies, evil equivalents to the CandyCakes Guppies. The Applebuck Guppies -- Apple Jelly, Apple Blue, Apple Sour, Apple Frost, and Apple Slime -- all have names that start with 'apple' and all speak with Southern accents. Obviously, it is very confusing for the viewers to remember their names. In their second appearance, they've changed; they're robotic animals. They went from one-time villains to recurring baddies. * S2xE7 = Meet The Applebuck Guppies '(''First appearance) * '''S5xE8 = Apple Adventure Beehavoc Resembling a large hybrid of a dragon and a monkey, Beehavoc appeared toward the end to get back at Choco for stealing his son. The gender was unknown, but when Choco yelled out "Beat that, big guy!", some viewers assume it's male while other guess it's female. Made 2 appearances so far. * S2xE10 = The Mysterious Egg '(''First appearance) * '''S4xE9 = Welcome To The Hotel Of Monsters The Big Kappas The three kappas -- Machurn, Smog Slick, and Lightering -- are not really monsters, like Scales. However, they're known as evil kappas that tricked the Candys into thinking they're going somewhere really fun and special, which is a haunted house. Machurn has pale red skin, blood red eyes, and appears chubby. Lightering has yellow skin, blue eyes, and is slightly less fatter than Machurn. Smog Slick has gray skin, green eyes, smaller and slightly thinner, and his arms are also a bit longer than the others. Like some other villains, writers have confirmed their second return in Season 4. Made 3 appearances so far. * S2xE18 = Impractical Monstery Tour '(''First appearance) * '''S4xE3 = Hide And Creep * S4xE9 = Welcome To The Hotel Of Monsters Vanishem In its first debut, Vanishem disappears through Grim Reaper's head, and notices the next day that everyone did not recognize him. It is said that when Vanishem possesses its victim, the victim becomes forgotten. Towards the end, Sir Great White says that in order to get the monster out, the body must take damage, and in other words; pain. The gender of this white-colored fairy is unknown, but it appears to look like a female. Her return was confirmed in Season 4. Made 4 appearances so far. * S3xE1 = Forgotten Bonehead '(''First appearance) * '''S4xE7 = Diamond Funhouse * S4xE9 = Welcome To The Hotel Of Monsters * S4xE18 = The Nightmare Stone (short cameo) Frozeloo This small blue elephant, Frozeloo, was sent by Scarecrow to get rid of Vanilla Cake, because the flaming figure in his dream looks like him. The Candys used Flaming Cakes on Frozeloo to defeat him. Made his return in Season 4. Made 3 appearances so far. * S3xE2 = Sunflower Prediction - Part 1 '(''First appearance) * '''S4xE9 = Welcome To The Hotel Of Monsters * S4xE11 = Snow Day Blizzosaur Blizzosaur is a sky-blue dinosaur that was used to bring winter to Jupiter. At first, he starts off as a small dinosaur, but at the end he's fully grown and defeated by the Ice Cakes. Made his second return in Season 4. Made 3 appearances so far. * S3xE4 = The Snow Thing '(''First appearance) * '''S4xE9 = Welcome To The Hotel Of Monsters * S4xE11 = Snow Day * S5xE20 = Unsweet Sugar Bitter Rage Bitter Rage is a dangerous monster that looks like it's made of unbreakable glass. His body is spherical, red, and covered in thick needles. His eyes are purple and even had arms. Bitter Rage was a monster that's been hiding inside Scarecrow, and was finally released at the end. The genie was the first one to say that this monster takes away his victim's ability to get angry or fight back, next Lolipop says it to Grim Reaper. After Bitter pops out of Scarecrow's body, the Candys were challenged to a battle against him. Using Spiny Cakes, they took him down. Made 6 appearances so far. * S3xE7 = Sweet And Sour Scarecrow '(''First appearance) * '''S3xE12 = Poltergeists On Ghostly Road * S4xE2 = The Candy Pain * S4xE9 = Welcome To The Hotel Of Monsters * S4xE13 = Midwinter's Night Fright! - Part 2 '(short cameo) * '''S5xE18 = Purplestone City '(short cameo) '''Abdomi-Bowel Abdomi-Bowel is a monster that looks like a large orange/brown bubble with black around his yellow eyes, an evil smile, a pin pan for a hat, and four white arms. Each arm was armed with a frying pan to throw pies from. Abdomi-Bowel was sent by Scarecrow to pie everyone in town. However, when everyone got a taste of his pies, AB was growing angry hearing everyone insult his pies. Then, his second form was revealed; a lavender overweight ghost with solid red eyes and a piece of hair that looks like Charlie Brown. He swallows up the Candys, Scarecrow, and Grim Reaper. The Candys destroy the monster to get out with Star Candles. Made 2 appearances so far. * S3xE8 = An Almost Disgusting Battle '(''First appearance) * '''S4xE9 = Welcome To The Hotel Of Monsters Big Bombintash Big Bomb was a dangerous monster that was accidentally released from the giant cake the villains gave to the Candys. BB is an orange pig in a black robe. His nose is red, has dark red feet, and eerie green eyes. Big Bomb battled the Candys, so they decide to battle back by using Star Candles to destroy him. * S3xE11 = CandyCakes Take The Separate '(''First appearance) * '''S4xE9 = Welcome To The Hotel Of Monsters * S5xE20 = Unsweet Sugar Windify Windify resembles a huge blue-feathered parrot with black surrounding his glowing yellow/orange and has a red crest that shaped to look like hair. He spins his wings around to create twisters. He sent the first tornado seen on the episode, Island Of The Lost Candys. Later, Scarecrow sends him to battle the Candys. They use they new form, Tornado Flyers, to defeat him. He was originally named Twistify, but the creators want to save that name for a different monster in the future episodes. * S4xE1 = Island Of The Lost Candys '(''First appearance) * '''S4xE9 = Welcome To The Hotel Of Monsters Polter-Ghost Resembling a large purple, spike-covered creature with thick, short arms, red eyes, and dark red rounded shoes. He was sent to attack every party guest of Doppelganger's arrival. Polter-Ghost is one of the monsters who wasn't destroyed, instead he cowers and disappears from the battle scene. After doing so, he left the Candys (Ghost Shadows) battling the evil umbrellas. * S4xE4 = Like Brother And Brother (First appearance) * S4xE6 = Six Monsters, One Candy * S4xE7 = Diamond Funhouse * S4xE9 = Welcome To The Hotel Of Monsters * S4xE13 = Midwinter's Night Fright! - Part 2 '(''cameo) * '''S4xE18 = The Nightmare Stone (cameo) * S5xE7 = My Monster Friend (cameo) * S5xE20 = Unsweet Sugar King Masterson He's large, blue, and a slime blob in a black and red long-sleeved shirt and a black crown on his head. He has dark ovals for eyes and a mouth. Masterson started out as a scale-covered hat. Each time a character puts the hat on, he puts a curse on them to make turn into psychopathic and cold-hearted freaks. The Candys battled and defeated him with two brand new abilities. * S4xE5 = Elementary Time! '(''First appearance) * '''S4xE7 = Diamond Funhouse * S4xE9 = Welcome To The Hotel Of Monsters * S4xE18 = The Nightmare Stone Funny Bone A three-foot tall skeleton in an orange and purple jester outfit and uses a bone as a weapon. He was sent by the genie to take down the Candys. Caramel, Cotton, and Vanilla instead takes Funny down with Fiery Cakes and a new ability, Iron Roundups. * S4xE13 = Midwinter's Night Fright! - Part 2 '(''First appearance) * '''S5xE18 = Purplestone City (cameo) The Big Bugs The Big Bugs -- Buzzltiek, Madagio, and Sonterin -- are three vicious bugs. They appeared as the rotton students that gave Chandelee and Chondoller are hard time while teaching their class. With Bug Swatters, the Candies are able to beat them down. Buzzltiek is a bee, Madagio is the millipede, and Sonterin is a blue/black spider with a red hourglass marking on his back. * S4xE16 = Teacher Scam (First appearance) * S4xE19 = Pony Club Party The Mythical Creatures They are five creatures who appear very vicious. They are sent to battle the Candies, who each took different abilities. Emperor Crackle is a yellow-skinned Cyclops with one red eye, dark red hair, and emperor clothing. Madame Medusa is a pale green-skinned lady wearing a long red dress, red eyes, and black snakes for hair. She is the only female out of the other Mythical Creatures. Dashington is a purple dragon wearing a red long-sleeved shirt with yellow outlines. The Great Golem has yellow skin, green eyes, and wears a brown robe. Cockatrice has the head, feet, and wings of a rooster, and a body and tail of a serpent. * S5xE1 = Attack Of The Capsules - Part 1 (First appearance) * S5xE2 = Attack Of The Capsules - Part 2 Organelle Guys The Organelle Guys -- Sheriff Nucleus, Kid Nucleolus, Ribosome, Rough ER, Smooth ER, Golgi, Cytoskeleton, Mitochondria, Vacuole, Cytoplasm, Lysosome, Centriole, Chloroplast, and Cell Membrane -- are a gang of cowboys that come from the west to entertain everyone in Jupiter Town through television. The Candies, however, don't want be replaced by them, so they drove them out of town by destroying the studio. The Organelle Guys are angered and left the town, never coming back. * S5xE3 = Weirdos From The West (First appearance) * S5xE12 = It's Getting Hot In Here! Froggy Cruiser Froggy Cruiser is a large blue frog with red eyes and a straw hat. He was said to be sent by Scarecrow to take you into the dark side. The Candies did not have to fight him. However, he was sent back to his home. * S5xE7 = My Monster Friend (First appearance) Twilight Basher Twilight Basher -- a fair-skinned elf wearing a purple and black outfit, has black hair, and green eyes --is a monster who was released by Scarecrow. He uses an electric sword to battle the Candies with (only the boys). The male Candies defeated him using a powerful form of Sword Cakes, Electric Sword Cakes. * S5xE13 = Teacher's Threat (First appearance) * S5xE15 = Read And Smile * S5xE18 = Purplestone City Fuzz Beast Fuzz Beast is a monster made up of several fuzzies. He lives in the clouds where the fuzzies are made. The clouds are made from the air conditioners sold by the genie. They made it so hot out during the day fuzzies are everywhere. No one could go outside without accidentally touching the fuzzies. Fuzz Beast is a large yeti-like monster with pink-red eyes and strands of green hair sticking out from his body. * S5xE19 = Touch Fuzzy Get Weary (First appearance) Cuddleshy Cuddleshy is a monster that was seen in Scarecrow's nightmare, and escaped from the genie. Cuddleshy was revealed to look like a cute monster. He was attacked by Scarecrow, until Lollipop and her teammates stopped the villain. As his name says, he is shy, cute, and a crybaby. Cuddleshy is a hybrid of a cat mixed with a bird and has violet eyes and a pale green body. * S6xE1 = Crybaby Creature (First appearance) Twistify A large light blue rounded cube with dark blue cat-like stripes on his body and nine large tentacles hanging beneath his body. Twistify is a monster sent by Scarecrow to make Cuddleshy violent. His tentacles deliver a powerful electric shock that can turn the most friendliest creatures into violent ones. Twistify's appearance is based on the Ghast from Minecraft. His name used to be Windify's original name. * S6xE1 = Crybaby Creature (First appearance) Midnight Charcoal Resembling a unicorn dark blue red-eyed stallion with a dark gray mane and tail, Midnight Charcoal came to Jupiter disguised as the famous author, Daylight Diamond. The monster brainwashed the citizens to use Ghost-type moves and used the Candies in a rubber ball as a ball. After the real Daylight sorted things out, the imposter reveals his true form. The Candies transform into the Dark Torpedos and defeated him in a battle. * S6xE2 = Storybook Approach (First appearance)